Sayonara, taisa
by Ayremi Uzumaki
Summary: Życzenie powierzone spadającej gwieździe... RoyEd
1. Whisky

-Whisky - mruknął do znajomej kelnerki.

Dzień, jak co dzień. To przecież tylko kolejny wieczór spędzony w barze na samotnym sączeniu procentowych trunków. Siedział na swoim ulubionym miejscu w kącie niedużego lokalu. To krzesło i ten mały fragment lady stał się niemal jego własnością, od kiedy zaczął tu przychodzić kilka lat temu. Teraz już był pewien, że przychodząc po męczącym dniu spędzonym w pracy zawsze zastanie to miejsce zarezerwowane jedynie dla niego, a na stole będzie już czekała butelka jakiegoś dobrego alkocholu sprowadzonego zapewnie specjalnie dla niego.

Nim zdążył zdjąć płaszcz jego zamówienie już spokojnie czekało, kusząc piękną, złocistą barwą i obietnicą choć chwilowego zapomnienia. Z każdym łykiem wzbierała w nim złość, żal i wręcz obezwładniająca bezradność, bo mimo iż chciał, to za nic nie potrafił się upić. Zaglądając do szóstej z kolei szklanki nie ujrzał siebie. Na niezmąconej tafli trunku odbijała się pełna dezaprobaty twarz jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

-Roy... - Zabrzmiał mu w głowie oskarżycielski głos. Pobrzmiewała w nim nuta dobrze mu znanej troski.

-Maes... Nawet po śmierci przeszkadzasz mi w piciu... - Westchnął.

Powoli zaczął zbierać się do domu. Dotarł tam aż przesadnie trzeźwy, więc od razu sięgnął do barku. Pociągnął przyjemnie rozgrzewający łyk wódki. Na dworze było zimno. Zmarzł. Było juz późno. W końcu zasnął na kanapie po długim wpatrywaniu się w ekran wyłączonego telewizora. Może by mu załatwić jakąś przytulankę zamiast tej butelki po wódce?

Wstał rano z perspektywą kolejnego, nudnego dnia w biurze. Oczywiście z nieodłącznym elementem każdego poranka - kacem. Woda, aspiryna... Gdyby miał codziennie się tak leczyć, to chyba wydałby majątek na te głupie tabletki. Ignorując tępy ból głowy powlókł się do łazienki by godzinę później zasiąść przy biurku z ulubionym kubkiem pełnym aromatycznej kawy. Udając bezgraniczne zainteresowanie wypełnianymi dokumentami podsłuchał cichą rozmowę Havoca i Rizy.

-Ej, a może zmusić go do jakiegoś urlopu czy coś? - Spytał blondyn uprzednio zaciągając się papierosem.

-Oszalałeś? Żeby się zapił na śmierć? - Skarciła go kobieta zmartwionym głosem.

-Fakt... - Zamyślił się na chwilę. - Ale przecież on się zajedzie na śmierć! Pracuje dzień w dzień, bez przerwy od sześciu lat! I zapija się samotnie co wieczór...

-Jest silny. Da sobie radę. Z resztą tak jak zawsze, przecież nie jest już dzieckiem. - Uśmiechnęła się.

Havoc przytaknął, ale wciąż miał wątpliwości.

Za sprawą Rizy wrócił do domu późnym wieczorem. Zrezygnował nawet z wyjścia do baru, kierując się prosto do domu. Był zmęczony. Naprawdę zmęczony nie tylko koszmarnym dniem w pracy, sadystycznym pilnowaniem przez panią podporucznik Hawkeye, czy nieustannym jaraniem Havoca. Był zmęczony tymi siedmioma latami samotności, smutku i tęsknoty. Ściągnął mundur i rzucił do na pobliskie krzesło. Walnął się na łóżko i począł wpatrywać się w gwiazdy. Po chwili stwierdził jednak, że okropnie mu duszno, więc podniósł się by otworzyć okno i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Wziął głęboki wdech, napawając się świeżym powietrzem. Jego myśli rozproszyły się wędrując swobodnie.

Ile to już lat...?

Samotnie...

Bez jego bursztynowych oczu...

Nie. Złotych.

Ah...

Już nie pamiętał.

Mimo że uporczywie starał się wyryć w pamięci każdy szczegół.

Ale nie potrafił.

Pozostał tylko przepełniony żalem ton, gdy wypowiadał to jakże znienawidzone słowa...

"Sayonara, taisa..."

i łza....

Jedna, samotna łza spływająca po bladym policzku.

6 lat przekreślonych tęsknotą niczym łzą przecinającą smutne oblicze.

Nie... już prawnie 7.

Jak mógł tak się pomylić?

Przecież od tamtej chwili liczył każdy dzień...

Czekał...

Licząc każdą sekundę

aż zatracił się w tym zupełnie.

Ten czas już dawno przestał się liczyć,

gdzieś umknęła mu teraźniejszość,

czas nieubłaganie przeciekał przez palce - palce odziane w białe rękawiczki.

Przed zapłakanymi oczyma pozostała jedynie ta jedna, najważniejsza chwila:

pożegnanie...

Coś, co skończyło się zanim zaczęło.

Obwiniał się za to.

Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju nieprzerwanie przez ostatnie 7 lat...

Gnębiła go dopóty, dopóki żadna myśl nie przestała mieć dla niego jakiegokolwiek znaczenia.

Pragnął już tylko...

....

No właśnie, czego pragnął?

....

Jednego był pewien:

pragnął, by wrócił

tutaj

do niego

...

"wróć..."

Wtem mętnym wzrokiem dostrzegł spadającą gwiazdę.

-Wróć... - Szepnął

W głowie ponownie usłyszał drżący głosik

"Sayonara, taisa..."

Zagościła w nim najlepsza przyjaciółka samobójcy - myśl o broni bezpiecznie spoczywającej w niedbale rzuconym na krzesło mundurze.

Zza chmury wyjrzał srebrzysty księżyc posyłając mu swój blask niczym nieme ostrzeżenie.

-Nie. Nie mogę. On wróci. Na pewno wróci...

Z kącika oka spłynęła kolejna słona łza, a otępiony umysł opadł bezwładnie w otchłań niespokojnego snu.

We śnie błąkał się samotnie po jałowym bezdrożu własnego serca. Nagle zobaczył przed sobą drobne plecy odziane w czerwony płaszczyk. Ujrzał postać najbardziej upragnioną. Przed oczami śmignął mu blond warkocz. Ów postać zaczęła się od niego oddalać. Począł biec, ale nie potrafił jej dogonić. Wyciągnął rękę, lecz zdołał pochwycić jedynie czarną wstążkę. Uwolnione z więzów, długie blond włosy zafalowały mocno na nieistniejącym wietrze. Postać zaczęła znikać w coraz szybszym tempie. Chciał krzyknąć, lecz nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.. Nie. Krzyczał z całych sił.... Więc dlaczego nie słyszał swojego głosu?

Obudził się czując coś chłodnego na twarzy. Zimne. Bardzo zimne. Powoli otworzył jedną powiekę. Chwilę później i druga została poddana oślepiającej jasności poranka. Gdy kilka sekund potem jako tako ogarnął wzrokiem otoczenie, zaczęła się w nim gromadzić mętna złość. Przeklął się w duchu za nie zamknięcie okna. Teraz do pokoju wpadały białe płatki, spokojnie wirując w jakimś nieznanym mu tańcu po całym pomieszczeniu.

-Śnieg w... - nieprzytomnie spojrzał na kalendarz -...czerwcu?

Zanim zdążył zamknąć okno silny podmuch wiatru strącił na podłogę stojącą na kominku ramkę. Zamalowane czarną farbą szkło rozsypało się po podłodze upstrzając ją drobnymi błyskami niczym poranna rosa trawę i ukazując zdjęcie złotookiego chłopca. Roy podszedł w wziął przedmiot w trzęsące się z zimna dłonie.

-Oh, Ed... Wróć...

Gorzka łza stoczyła się po fotografii uśmiechniętego Edwarda Elrica.


	2. Cukierek

_2. Cukierek_

-Pułkowniku – odezwała się Riza.

Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi, nawet nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. Mechanicznie podpisywał kolejne dokumenty.

-Proszę na mnie nie warczeć – rozkazała stanowczym głosem. – I natychmiast wziąć się za siebie!

W końcu powoli podniósł głowę znad sterty papierzysk. Z bladej, wychudzonej twarzy spozierały na nią dwa czarne tunele. Był to wzrok człowieka doszczętnie wyniszczonego przez życie. Na zapadniętym policzku widniała rozmazana smuga z czarnego atramentu.

-A ja proszę mi nie rozkazywać – rzucił słabym głosem.

-Będę, dopóki uważam to za stosowne. A teraz proszę iść ze mną coś zjeść.

-Nie jestem głodny. A poza tym pracuję.

Zlustrowała go wzrokiem pełnym ironii.

-Kiedy pan ostatnio coś jadł, pułkowniku?

-Wczoraj – odparł szybko dalej bazgrząc swój podpis na kolejnych kartkach.

-A co było wczoraj? – Zapytała już trochę cieplej.

-Poniedziałek.

Osłupiała z przerażenia. Nie sądziła, że aż tak martwi się o Mustanga. W końcu to jego sprawa, co robi. Ale to...

-To znaczy, że… nie jadł pan nic od poniedziałku?

Podziękowała Bogu(w którego notabene nie wierzyła) za to, że są teraz sami w gabinecie. Inaczej pewnie przyprawiłaby kogoś niechcący o zawał serca. Ona, nigdy nieokazująca uczuć i niedająca się ponieść emocjom teraz śmiertelnie pobladła, a na twarzy malował jej się wyraz przerażenia i troski.

-Tak, i co z tego?

-Roy… - nieświadomie zwróciła się do niego po imieniu - …wczoraj była niedziela.

Lecz ciemnowłosy pochłonięty czytaniem jakiegoś niesamowicie ważnego dokumentu od generała w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na słowa swojej porucznik. Po chwili blondwłosa odzyskała rezon i na jej twarz wpłynął wyraz zaciętości.

-Idzie pan ze mną pułkowniku!

Siłą poderwała go ze skórzanego fotela. Nie zamierzał powstrzymywać się w wyrażeniu swojego oburzenia zuchwałością podwładnej.

-Poruczniku, co to ma zna…

Nie dokończył zdania, padając nieprzytomny na podłogę.

Obudził się w zupełnie obcym pokoju. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Leżał na starej kanapie, przez brudne okno sączyło się delikatne światło, w powietrzu unosił się kurz. Wokół panowała niezmącona cisza. Ciemny koc grzał przyjemnie zmęczone ciało. W bezruchu wpatrywał się w sufit próbując przypomnieć sobie, co się działo zanim zemdlał. Nagle jego usilne rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk kukułki. Spojrzał w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia, gdzie stał staromodny zegar. Wybił właśnie godzinę czwartą. Roya jakby olśniło. Znał ten pokój. Był to stary, nieużywany gabinet, w którym składowali niepotrzebne rupiecie. Ale ten zegar był wyjątkowy. Dobrze pamiętał dzień, kiedy przyniósł go tu Maes…

_-Patrz, co mam! Piękny nie? – Ekscytował się Hughes._

_-Mhym… - wymruczał Mustang znad kubka kawy i sterty dokumentów._

_-Postawisz go sobie kiedyś w generalskim biurze._

_-Ta, jasne…._

Drzwi uchyliły się powoli i do pokoju wkroczyła Riza z parującym talerzem w ręce. Roy uniósł się do siadu z niemałym trudem.

-Lepiej się pan już czuje pułkowniku?

-Dziękuję, lepiej.

Podsunęła mu pod nos dużą porcję spaghetti. Z początku opierał się, lecz po kilku kęsach stwierdził, że jest naprawdę smaczne. Potem Hawkeye sięgnęła do jednej z kieszeni munduru i wyjęła z niej srebrny zegarek.

-Myślę, że to może ci się przydać pułkowniku.

-Co to jest?

Z pozoru wyglądał na zwykły zegarek państwowego alchemika, ale gdy Roy zamknął go w swej dłoni, niczym piorun przeszedł go gwałtowny dreszcz. Zupełnie jakby zawierał w sobie część duszy właściciela, energię witalną TEJ osoby. Była ciepła, pogodna, wywoływała to przyjemne uczucie przynależności do świata. Metal zmieniony alchemią był nieco cięższy i nosił wiele charakterystycznych zadrapań. Jakże mógł go wcześniej nie poznać? Oddał go Rizie na przechowanie 6 lat temu. Czemu akurat teraz…?

-Pułkowniku, przynoszę ciekawe wieści.

W drzwiach, luźno opierając się o futrynę, stał Havoc. Oczywiście z nieodłącznym papierosem w dłoni. Mustang spojrzał na niego w niemym pytaniu, nieświadomie mocno ściskając w ręce srebrny zegarek.

-Widziano go podobno w okolicach…

Roy wstrzymał oddech.

-Taisa, on wrócił.

Tego było za wiele jak na jego zszargane nerwy. Zemdlony opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, a pani porucznik troskliwie otuliła go kocem.

Havoc i Breda stróżowali przy drzwiach starego gabinetu, gdzie dalej leżał nieprzytomny pułkownik Mustang. Riza jakieś pół godziny wcześniej poszła podrabiać podpis swojego przełożonego na mniej ważnych dokumentach. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale naprawdę martwiła się o tego mężczyznę. Gdy 7 lat temu Edward odszedł to ona najbardziej go wspierała, była najważniejszym filarem jego kruchej osobowości. Inaczej z pewnością by się załamał i targnął na swoje życie. Zastanawiała się, co będzie, kiedy starszy Elric wróci… No właśnie gdzie on teraz jest? Czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobiła zostawiając tam Jeana?

Ni stąd, ni z owąd przed Havociem i Bredą wyrosła zakapturzona postać.

-Kim jesteś?

-Przyjacielem – odparł miękkim, spokojnym głosem. Jego melodyjny ton wręcz hipnotyzował.

Dopiero teraz poznali ten sławny, czerwony płaszczyk.

-O kurwa… - Wyrwało się Jeanowi, gdy zobaczył połyskujące płynnym złotem oczy.

Uśmiechnął się i bez słowa wszedł do pokoju. Wychodząc rzucił jedynie:

-Lepiej nie mówcie Rizie, że tu byłem.

Roy śnił niespokojnie. Wszystko w nim było takie żywe… Czuł ciepłą dłoń na policzku i jednocześnie przyjemny chłód na ręce, słodziutką wilgoć na wargach i przenikające spojrzenie na twarzy. Umysł płatał mu figle, wiernie odtwarzając ukochaną postać. Nawet ten zapach… Wiatr, świeża trawa, słońce… Tak, pachniał właśnie tą subtelną mieszanką. Ale coś tu jednak było nie tak. Poczuł jeszcze… rum?

Niespodziewanie zegar zabił głośno ogłaszając wszem i wobec godzinę szóstą. Roy zerwał się gwałtownie do siadu.

-E-! Edward… - Dokończył szeptem.

Opadł z powrotem na posłanie czując jak pod powiekami zbierające się łzy. Nagle zwrócił uwagę na coś, co znajdowało się w jego dłoni. Przedmiot niewiadomego pochodzenia, mały, okrągły, delikatnie szeleszczący… Rozwarł lekko zaciśnięte palce.

-Cukierek z rumem… - wymruczał do siebie nieprzytomnie.

Wtem olśniło go.

Ten cukierek… I rum… Edward!

Zerwał się ze zdezelowanej kanapy i pokonując silne zawroty głowy podbiegł do wyjścia. Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi. O mało nie zderzył się z Bredą.

-Gdzie on jest? Wiem, że tu był!

-Nikogo tu nie było – odparł Havoc z miną mówiącą: „przecież dobrze wiesz, że tu był".

Zaklął siarczyście pod nosem.


End file.
